Crossing Lines
by DiggyDelena
Summary: They had talked about it, of course. One day they'd get married. She'd wear white and he'd dress his best and with the blessing of the Goddesses, join their lives. One day they'd have children. Maybe a daughter, perhaps a son, possibly one of each or even multiple of both. One day they'd be a full-fledged family helping the residents of the surface populate the growing kingdom.


The ground.

It was such a foreign thought to consider _the ground._ There was the _floor_ of course, long before Zelda knew of her descent or destiny and the world came crashing down the way it had. But _the ground_ was something entirely different. This wasn't just _the floor_ beneath her feet that floated in the clouds and beneath which lay miles of air and nothing more separating her flesh from the Earth below.

This was _the ground -_ space that rested _on top_ of the surface. It was her new _solid foundation_ and _home._

 _Home._

Zelda smiled silently as she turned in her spot and admired the sight before her. A thin white sheet draped haphazardly over a small mattress, a pillow tossed to the side, one hidden beneath a heavy, _soundly sleeping_ body.

Her feet were silent as a spirit as she approached the bed. Before her the body didn't so much as stir or break it's lulling rhythm. _Breath in...breath out...inhale in...exhale out._

The man's body slowly rose and fell with the deep sleep he lay beneath, undisturbed by her presence. He lay with one arm bent harshly at his side and curled around the misshapen pillow that he clutched tightly to his chest. He was completely absorbed in dreams she hoped were warm and sweet and completely oblivious to his admirer.

 _Sleepy head._

Zelda shifted slightly, smooth flesh of her thigh sliding over the soft sheets as she sat beside him until she could hear his breath low in her ear and admire the peace etched on his handsome face.

And he _was_ handsome. To her. Maybe to others. It didn't even matter who followed her ideals or viewed him quite in the same light as she. _He_ was all _hers,_ and though she shared her soul with the world and entire race of humans on this fragmented Earth she resided in, her _heart_ was his and his alone. After all he'd been through for her, he deserved that at least, didn't he?

Zelda's face fell and her chest solidified until a heavy weight pulled her down.

 _He deserved so much more than she could ever give him._

Beside her Link let out a long, slow exhale and it made her sad smile drop even further. It was painful sometimes to reflect on the events that led them to this conclusion. It was painful to even be considering a time like this as a _conclusion._ There was still so much life to live and a world to experience. _Exploration. Adventure. Independence. Love. Sex. Family. Children._

Well. _Some_ of those milestones they'd already experienced. Actually...now that she considered it truthfully, they'd crossed nearly _all_ those lines shy one or two of them. Some separately, some together.

Deep in his sleep, Link made a noise in his throat and opened his mouth as if his mouth were dry.

 _Was he dreaming of being in the desert?_ Zelda pondered the thought of her love being locked in a dark memory once more and felt the heft in her heart increase tenfold. She watched his eyes pinch and nose crinkle and then his lips parted lightly…

 _...And he moaned her name._

Zelda's left brown rose sky-high.

Link's breath hitched and his entire weight shifted as he stirred still locked deep in his sleep. His face flushed and turned a rosy hue and breath grew heavy and it didn't take much consideration for Zelda to understand exactly _what_ was plaguing her Hero's mind.

Link swallowed _hard_ and his mouth opened slightly and he stirred enough until his entire body turned and he nearly rolled over Zelda in her seated position.

Sleepy dark-blue eyes flung open and he stared at her. For a moment he remained unblinking and Zelda repressed the urge to giggle at his bewildered stare while his glazed eyes focused on her and he begun to realize what was happening. It took a moment, but once that sleepy Hero registered the scene he swallowed heavily and attempted to clear his throat.

But his voice was still heavy with slumber and he hadn't quite managed to find it so instead he merely released a dry, raspy breath with wide, wild blue eyes and a momentary flash of panic that covered his handsome face.

Zelda bit her lip and felt a warmth blossom and spread through her chest until she was almost certain it radiated off the ends of her hair and tips of her nails in golden light. Without a word, Zelda took his face in both her hands and smiled wide as she bent down to kiss him fully on his sleepy lips.

Link's kiss was hesitant only for the first second. Sleep still heavy in his blood and skin still stirring awake it only took him a moment to register the scene unfolding. He responded soon after with a hungry, much less hesitant kiss and pull of her bottom lip between his and flash of his tongue that begged for entrance she was just too eager to grant.

His taste was _intoxicating._ Zelda felt the warmth in her veins circulating, heating, spreading over her body until her head was dizzy and body _starving_ to taste more of him - all of him all at once.

In one swift and practiced movement Zelda pulled back just enough to allow him to roll onto his back. She swung one leg over his naked middle and dug her hands into his sandy mop of hair pulling him so close she could almost inhale the breath right out of his lungs.

A low groan rumbled in Link's chest.

 _Was he still dreaming?_

Zelda grew more impatient with the moments passing and rather than wait for him to make the next move (something she'd figured out long ago to be a lost cause for the inherently _decent gentleman_ he was) she released his hair from between her fingers and reached behind her until she blindly found his hands and pulled them roughly against the hem of her nightgown.

" _Take it off,"_ she asked him hoarsely after a gasp of breath she waited too long to take. With no further invitation necessary, Link immediately pulled the hem of her silken gown up to her arms which Zelda took the opportunity to release his hungry mouth just long enough to pull the garment over her head and toss it to the side.

The blouse fell to the floor without much thought but rather than find her lips once more, Link instead begun to kiss the smooth skin and hard plate of bone between her breasts.

" _Link,"_ Zelda breathed his name with a decadent breath, lull of her head back and eyes pressed closed as his hot tongue traced a line up her chest. His hands were firm on her waist but never once ungentle or rough.

 _Never_.

He'd never _dare_ hurt the most precious thing in the world to him.

 _Oh,_ but she really wished sometimes he _would._

Link's hands slid over Zelda's bareback, slowly making their way up her silken flesh in time with his searing mouth until his tongue dipped into the hollow of collarbone and a ripple of desire seemed to reverberate over her body.

 _She wanted him. She wanted him_ now.

In a desperate rush Zelda grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him much less gently into a hungry kiss. Her golden hair toppled over her shoulders and brushed his face but both of the pair were much too distracted to even bother with it. Zelda shifted her entire body down, sliding further down his impressive build until something _hard_ and _hot_ brushed against her wet panties and Link choked into her kiss from the friction he so desperately desired.

She giggled excitedly and Link growled out of pure instinct. They seperated their kiss and Link opened his sleepy, dark blue eyes ready to say _something_ in reaction to his tantalizing nature. The words were lost however the moment Zelda's lithe fingers closed around his hot shaft and his mouth fell open in a silent moan.

"Does this feel as good as your dream?" She toyed with him playfully as she gave a tentative pull of his flesh up and then down his hot member. Link's eyes rolled back and his neck strained as he swallowed hard as her thumb swiped over his swollen head a moment before releasing him and reaching for the last garment between them.

In a swift and unbothered rush, Zelda decided it a waste of time to remove her undergarments and instead pulled the edge of her slick panties to the side with one hooked finger and grasped his throbbing cock with her other hand.

Link held her breath and his eyes snapped to hers the instant her slick lips came into contact with his head. Zelda inhaled and then in one slow drop of her hips took his impressive girth fully into her warmth in one go.

Link choked, eyes rolling back and entire body trembling with the unbelievable feel of her tight heat encompassing the most sensitive part of his body. It was almost overwhelming how decadent she felt - not that he had anything similar to compare to. Still, if his brain had the capacity to even come up with a coherent thought at that moment, he doubted he could ever imagine anything in the world feeling as _divine_ as his Goddess's body taking him into her in the most sacred way possible for two people to connect.

 _Breathe._ He echoed the words in his mind and took long steady breaths through his nose as he tried to gain his composure and not come completely undone before they even had a chance to begin.

Zelda bent down careful not to shift where they lay connected and kissed his chest as she gave him a moment she knew he was holding out for. Her lips were delicate and gentle and such a harsh contrast to the delicious tightness her body provided that it was almost _unfair_ how good she felt.

But Link...her beautiful, _sweet,_ unbelievably _generous_ Link had learned a few things since they'd started this intimate chapter in their relationship that lived up to the beautiful human she knew him to be since their early childhood.

Link reached a shaky hand around her hip holding her firmly in her seated position. His fingers were almost too harsh against her soft flesh but she none-too-secretly relished the rougher grip. Meanwhile, his other hand reached down to where they bodies connected. Zelda smirked and ran the flat of her tongue over a pert nipple the way she knew made her beloved Hero coil and croon in appreciation. Rather than Link's voice fill the room however, hers did the moment well practiced fingers found her clit and begun to run rough, highly appreciated circles against the swollen bud.

"Fuck," her voice cried out as the swirl of his fingers sped up and she felt a familiar tightness beginning to coil in her belly. Without wasting another spare moment of prolonging, Zelda raised her hips highly until almost entirely letting him slip out and then sunk swiftly back down onto his thickness.

The room echoed in their heavy moans that seemed to almost electrify the air around them. She raised her hips again and this time a tight hand carried her up part of the way before pulling her down even harder than the time before.

The room ignited and sounds of their bodies coming together begun to build the rhythm of a most sacred song only ever meant to be heard by their ears.

It was explosive — dangerous — almostly completely _unnatural_ how perfectly synchronized they were. And yet as the sounds of gasps and moans mixed with the increasingly louder slaps of slick flesh against flesh reverberated off the four walls of their bedroom, Link could almost feel his body leaving him.

The way it always ended was nothing shy of _magic._

Link could feel the last thin threads of resolve slipping away and the sounds of Zelda's cries indicating how dangerously close they were to their finale. He lifted her quickly certain of his goal to slip out of her body before allowing his release to escape him.

But Zelda stopped him halfway up, their bodies frozen in time and harsh breath rough in their lungs. She stared at him, eyes brilliant blue and flesh red and flushed with her own exertion and reaction of the sensations he pulled from her. But silent as her gaze was it was loud and clear and required no translation to be understood. With the subtle shake of her head she granted him permission — and asked it of him too — for something entirely new for the couple. Their eyes remained locked and something mutual passed between their hearts as they realized they were about to cross a new boundary in their relationship.

They rose swiftly and powerfully, each pulling delicious pleasure from the other and in turn feeding on it until it drove them to move more swiftly and more powerfully with each thrust and pull and dip of their hips until…

The air burst into brilliant white light that blinded their eyes and drowned out their voices until it was only a ringing in their ears. Neither was sure who reached it first but it didn't matter so long as both of the pair reached the finish line and found that unfathomable finish their human forms so desperately thirsted for.

Zelda collapsed on Link's chest, sweaty flesh and thunderous heart slick against her body and almost unnaturally in unison with hers. She relished the feeling of his last few releases in her body and bit her lip in her dizzy state thinking about _that line_ they'd just crossed.

Link knew it too — he'd been in the same health classes as her, of course. He was painfully aware of the repercussions of finishing off the way he had and not taking particular precautions.

They hadn't taken any. In fact, if the Goddess wished the inevitable to be bestowed on them tonight, it could easily happen without fail.

 _Were they ready for that step?_

They had talked about it, of course. _One day_ they'd get married. She'd wear white and he'd dress his best and with the blessing of the Goddesses, join their lives. _One day_ they'd have children too. Maybe a daughter, perhaps a son, possibly both or even multiple of each. _One day_ they'd be a full-fledged family helping the residents of the surface populate the growing kingdom in it's beginning stages.

 _One day._

Zelda shifted slightly once harnessing enough strength to move and hissed feeling their bodies detach and Link slip from her with the last remnants of his release. Instinctually he widened his arms and she curled into his body, her chest pressed against his and ear just above his heart.

The fast rhythm of his heartbeat was such a welcoming tone in her ears, she relished like a sacred song. It made Zelda smile and close her eyes and for a moment get lost in the beat it made. Lips pressed lightly against her sweaty forehead and Zelda's smile widened further. She opened her eyes, part of her ready to laugh at the tender moment and the other part of her wishing to return the intimate gesture.

But she did neither once the sight before her revealed itself.

Link held the one hand not currently curled around her back up close to his side and perfectly at her eye level. Between his thumb and forefinger was a single, _gold_ ring.

"Zelda," his breath was just faintly uneven as if he weighed his words carefully and tried to regain his breath all at once. "I want to cross that next milestone with you."

Zelda felt her very breath tremble in her throat and blood rush in her veins. Her heartbeat echoed in her ears and she wasn't even sure where time started and where it ended but before she could even make sense of it all those two familiar _brilliant_ blue eyes were staring at hers with that one simple ring between him and her Hero...her _most beloved Hero…._

She illuminated all at once and was almost certain the world itself felt the moment they crossed that line together.

" _Yes!"_


End file.
